Frozen in Time
by SugarFreeGummyBear
Summary: Elsa believes she is being haunted by a ghost. When that ghost turns out to be Jack Frost, Elsa is relieved to meet someone like herself. But the more she learns about Jack, the more she learns about herself. She isn't the monster she thought she was and Jack is there to assure her she isn't. JELSA Some Kristanna
1. Chapter 1

*Hello fellow fans of Jack Frost and Elsa (A.K.A. Jelsa)! I usually read, but I've decided to try my hand at writing. The moment I watched Frozen, I immediately fell for this ship. Right now in the beginning, I am trying to focus on Elsa's feelings about what has happened. This is taking place a few days after Elsa thawed everything. I'm hoping it isn't too much! Please R&R!*

Chapter 1

After the whole ordeal with plunging Arendelle in an eternal winter and nearly losing my younger sister, Anna, I was exhausted. It had only been 2 days since everything happened. I was still being questioned by the public. Many people asked me what it felt like to possess such powers. I would always give them simple answers along with a reassuring smile. It was convincing enough, for them at least.

Anna however, could see right through me. Even with years of being isolated away from each other, I knew she was able to tell I was lying. The glances she would give me gave it away.

Once Arendelle was quiet, I resided to the safety and security of my bedroom. I sighed heavily and closed the curtains before I heard the sound of my door being opened.

I turned around to see Anna, her strawberry blonde hair in two braids that framed her face. She gave me a warm smile before she shut the door. I stood at my window and returned her smile.

"Elsa."

My sister's voice was dripping with concern. I swallowed and asked, "Anna? Is something the matter?"

Anna walked over and sat on the edge of my bed. She gently patted the spot next to her, signaling me to sit with her.

Without hesitation, I sat right next to her. For some reason, I couldn't look her in the eyes.

"Elsa, you've been sad lately, haven't you?"

I sighed and looked at the floor. "You've noticed…I knew I couldn't fool you."

Anna tilted her head to the side. "Please talk to me."

I met my sister's eyes. Deep down, I wanted to dismiss her from my room. But if I did, she would feel shut out and that was the last thing I wanted to do. Taking a deep a breath, I decided to try and talk. "Anna, I…I almost…lost you…all because of my incompetence."

Anna placed a hand over mine. "But you didn't. I'm okay now. Better than okay, actually. Elsa, you seemed so happy when you thawed everything…what happened between then and now?"

I pursed my lips and tried to figure out how to put my feelings into words. Being away from people for so long, I wasn't very experienced with expressing how I felt. "Well, when I figured out how to thaw everything, I was happy because you were back and I didn't feel alone anymore. But…I've been thinking about everything that happened and…to think that all happened because I was so afraid of my powers. In the end, I do believe it was my fault and I take full responsibility for everything that happened." I took a shaky breath. "Anna…the reality that I _did_ lose you…I just can't shake off that feeling. It keeps coming back to me…"

Suddenly, I felt Anna's arms around me. I felt myself losing my composure. I started shaking and the moment I returned Anna's embrace, I felt warm tears glide down my cheeks.

"Please don't feel bad for this, Elsa…"

I started sobbing into my sister's shoulder. "How can I not? You believed with all your heart that I would never hurt you…and look what I did…"

Anna tightened her embrace. "Elsa, you weren't yourself. You were scared." Anna loosened her grip and pulled away. She looked at me and smiled warmly. She lifted her hand to wipe away my tears. "You're better now. You are much stronger than the woman you were before."

I felt my sobs subsiding as I looked into Anna's eyes. My sister is the most selfless person I have ever met. She is also the most kind. I smiled at her and said, "Thank you…thank you for saving me, thank you for being there for me even when I pushed you away, thank you for everything, Anna."

Anna gave me another hug. "I'd do it all over again."

I cried a little more at the statement. I knew I didn't deserve such kindness.

The sound of something heavy hitting the floor made both of us jump. I quickly stood up and opened my door. I peeked out to see 3 guards running toward the sound. "What is going on?"

One of the guards quickly approached me. "Just stay in your room, your highness. Do you know where Princess Anna is?"

I nodded, "She's in here with me."

The guard looked relieved and he quickly said, "Okay, just stay in your room. We don't know what it is, but,"

Suddenly Anna chimed in. "Where's Kristoff?"

My eyes widened. I asked the guard, "Do you know where he is?"

The guard shook his head. "I don't. But please stay in your room. We will take care of it."

Before I could ask anymore questions, the guard ran off leaving Anna and I confused. I shut the door and locked it.

"Is everything okay? What's going on?" Anna stood up and took a step toward me.

"I'm…not sure."

"Is Kristoff going to be okay?"

I turned to my sister and said reassuringly, "Of course he will. He's a strong man. I'm sure this is nothing. He probably tipped over one of the statues again," I said with a light chuckle.

Anna smiled back at me, but there was still worry present in her eyes.

In an effort to comfort Anna, I made a flurry of blue sparkles and sprinkled light flurries on her face.

Anna giggled lightly and started poking at them with her fingers.

I smiled and was about to ask her if she wanted to build a snowman when a harsh breeze blew the window open.

Anna jumped in surprise. In turn, I blew a gust of flurries toward the window to close it. I wasn't sure how, but I thought I felt some type of resistance before shutting it closed all the way.

"That was weird," Anna pointed out.

"It was…" I walked over to the window and admired the view of Arendelle.

I heard Anna shiver. "That breeze was…unusually cold, don't you think?"

I turned to my sister. There was no doubt that the cold didn't bother me, but it was unusually cold for Summer. "It was…strange, huh?"

Anna shrugged.

The sound of light knocking on the door pierced the silence along with the guard's voice, "Your majesty and Princess, everything is all right."

I opened the door and greeted the guard with a smile. "What was the matter?"

The guard pointed to Kristoff. "Kristoff accidentally knocked down one of the paintings in the hall."

I giggled and in an instant, Anna was by my side.

"Kristoff, what were you doing?"

Kristoff smiled weakly and looked down at his shoes. "I was just admiring the paintings and…one just fell."

His story didn't hold much water and Anna could tell. She rolled her eyes playfully and gave him a light shove. "You need to be more careful around here!"

Kristoff laughed with her gently shoved her back. "Look who's talking! At least I don't talk to them!"

This earned a laugh from Anna. She turned to me and gave me a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow, Elsa. Get plenty of rest tonight, okay?"

I smiled. "I will. You, too."

Anna smiled before she joined Kristoff. The couple walked down the hall continuing to poke fun at one another.

I couldn't help but feel slightly envious of Anna. She had a man she could laugh and have fun with. I yawned and gently closed my door.

I walked to my closet and pulled out a light blue nightgown. I walked over to the window to close the curtains when I saw frost appearing on the window. I gasped. Was I doing that? I blinked and tried to calm whatever emotion that was causing this, but the frost continued to grow.

Why was this happening? There was no way this was occurring naturally. Maybe this is a result of being really sleepy?

I quickly closed the curtains and changed into my sleepwear. "I must be tired…that has to be it…" I laid down in the bed and wrapped a single blanket around myself. Within minutes, I drifted off to sleep.

Chapter 2

I knew it was only a dream. But it felt so real. I was on my knees again in the blizzard. I had my hand pressed against my forehead. I heard Hans draw his sword, and I knew what was going to happen, but I couldn't move.

I was yelling at myself to move and attack Hans before Anna froze. But I couldn't. I was being held a prisoner of my own nightmare. I continued to struggle until I heard Anna cry.

"No!"

I awoke with a start and sat up in my bed. I was breathing heavily and when I looked up, I saw frost appearing on the ceiling. I held my beating heart and tried to calm down. The frost continued to spread. I squinted in an effort to see the time on the clock. It was 4 am. I sighed and stood up from my bed.

I walked over to the window and pulled back the curtains. All of Arendelle appeared to be sleeping peacefully. The sky was starting to lighten up. If only I could sleep as well. I looked down and started creating small ice sculptures.

The frost on the ceiling subsided. I had created two small snowflakes when I heard a tapping sound on my window.

I looked up and to my surprise, I saw frost covering my window. I gasped and dropped the two snowflakes on the floor.

_How is this happening?_

I touched the frost and frowned. "I wonder what is causing this?"

With a deep breath, I managed to melt the frost with the thought of Anna's smiling face.

I smiled at the result, but that was quickly replaced with confusion as the frost reappeared.

"This is starting to get silly." I gritted my teeth and opened my window.

I peered outside and looked around. Everything was calm and quiet. That is, until a harsh breeze blew past me and into my room.

My braid was whipped into my face and I sputtered as pieces of my hair flew into my mouth. I closed my eyes to shield them from my hair and stumbled backwards into my room.

As I was stumbling, I felt myself trip over my nightgown.

"Ah!" I started tumbling to the floor, but another breeze blew from behind me and helped me regain my balance. All was still.

The breeze was gone and my hair was now under control. I drew my arms up, prepared to attack. This didn't feel natural. Someone was causing this. And I knew it wasn't me.

"Who is doing this?" I called out to the air.

I was answered with deafening silence.

I started becoming frustrated. "Whoever you are, I will not tolerate this kind of treatment!"

That was when I saw frost appear on my floor. I jumped back. I was about to shout when I saw something being scrawled onto the frost.

To my disbelief, it was a drawing of a smiling face.

"What…?"

The frost quickly disappeared and I felt a strong breeze whip past me and back outside. I ran to my window and looked out.

"What…just happened?"

Chapter 3

"So, a ghost was in your room this morning?"

I simply nodded at Anna's conclusion.

"Hmmm…" Anna pondered this thought as she took another bite of her pastry.

"I'm not entirely sure what it is…it is very strange that it could create frost in the summer."

Anna shrugged. "Maybe it has the same powers as you?"

"What are the odds of me running into another magical being?"

"I don't know." Anna gave me a half smile. "Maybe it likes you."

I laughed lightly. "I don't think so. I attempted to attack it."

Anna stood up from the table. "Well, I don't think there is anything to be afraid of. After all, it did draw a smiley face and save you from falling."

I nodded and watched as she started down the hall back to her room. I decided it was time to attend my meeting with the King and Queen of Ebdeline. I sighed and with the escort of two guards, I walked to the hall.

They were already standing there when I arrived. The King and Queen both bowed in unison.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle, I am King Abel of Ebdeline. This is my wife, Queen Stella."

The Queen smiled and spoke, "It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

I smiled and bowed in return. "I welcome you kindly. Please have a seat and tell me, what has prompted you to grace your presence in Arendelle?"

The King and Queen sat in the velvet chairs. I took the seat across from them and awaited their answer.

The King smiled broadly. "It has occurred to us that you possess ice powers."

I smiled and nodded. "Yes, I do."

The King reached into his bag and pulled out fine fabric. It was a deep royal blue and it immediately caught my eye.

"We are willing to trade this beautiful fabric for some ice sculptures."

I smiled wide and asked, "What kind of sculptures are looking for?"

The King answered, "I would like to see how you can surprise me."

I pondered for a moment. "If you could please step out for a bit, I only work when I am completely alone."

The King and Queen exchanged an understanding glance and they both stood up. "As you wish, your majesty." They were both escorted outside the hall by a single guard.

In turn, the other guard stepped out as well.

I took a deep breath and walked into the middle of the hall. I threw my hand up toward the ceiling and smiled as flurries flew into the air. "Okay, Elsa…let's make something beautiful."

I started moving and moved both of my arms up to summon an ice tower. It was 10 feet tall and clear as glass. I started the sculpting process and within minutes, I had created an angel. She was beautiful and held a harp in her left hand.

I summoned another tower, 5 feet this time and sculpted the image of a girl holding a mason jar.

"Not bad…" I murmured to myself. "But let's see if I can make something even better…"

I gathered more snow and ice and attempted to make a dove, when I felt something cold hit the back of my head.

I gasped and dropped the dove in the process. It shattered in tiny ice fragments as I quickly turned around.

There was nothing there.

I felt the back of my head and felt snow. I grimaced.

_Did someone just…throw a snowball at me…?_

I shook at my head at my silly thought. "There's no way someone did…I must have accidentally threw some snow in the air…"

I looked down at my broken dove and easily fixed it. I placed on the table and conjured another ice tower. This time…I decided to make a fountain. With careful movement, I had carved intricate patterns all around the rim.

By the time I was finished making all the sculptures, the hall had become a winter wonderland. I smiled and made a path through all the ice and snow.

I chuckled to myself. "I might as well give the King and Queen a show."

I straightened my dress and walked over to the door. I took a deep breath before opening it and saying, "You may enter."

The King and Queen smiled and didn't waste another second. The quickly walked inside and I watched as their jaws dropped.

The King looked around the hall in amazement. "Your Highness…this is really incredible."

The Queen added, "Indeed it is. I…have never seen anything like this."

"Thank you very much." I pointed toward my sculptures. "My sculptures are over there, if you wish to take a look."

The King and Queen looked over each of the sculptures. A smile never left their faces.

"Your Highness," the King spoke, "My wife and I are very interested in the Angel statue. It would greatly suit our daughter's wedding coming up in a couple of weeks. As well as the dove, if you don't mind."

I nodded my head. "Of course I don't mind. May I see the fabric you wish to trade?"

The King reached into his bag and pulled out the fabric.

I held it in my hands and admired how soft it was. It wasn't heavy, but it didn't slip through my fingers either. I smiled. "How much are you willing to trade?"

The Queen smiled and called out, "Esther!"

Suddenly, a young girl came in holding 2 large rolls of the fabric.

My eyes widened. "Oh Madame, I couldn't possibly take so much…"

"Please accept it, your sculptures are beautiful and I believe it is a very fair trade," The Queen insisted.

I bowed. "I thank you kindly."

After we said our goodbyes, the King and Queen of Ebdeline were escorted out, as well as their new ice sculptures. I had started cleaning up the hall when I noticed something. Something that made me freeze where I stood. Something…impossible.

Chapter 4

I blinked. But it wasn't going away. There, standing in the far corner of the hall was a perfect ice sculpture resembling…_me._

I took a shaky breath and cautiously walked up to the sculpture. I turned around to make sure I wasn't being watched by anyone.

Once I was within 3 feet of the sculpture, I reached out and placed my palm against its cheek. It was cold to the touch.

I couldn't believe the sight in front of me. It was…a perfect copy of me. I was posed with one arm above my head and the other straight out in front of me. I had a half smile on and I appeared to be…dancing, almost. My hands were open, as if I were going to catch something…

"Who…how…?"

I withdrew my hand and covered my mouth.

_Who was doing this? How were they doing this?_

I wanted to scream in frustration, but cry in amazement at the same time.

But I couldn't do either of those things when I heard Anna's voice pierce the silence. "Elsaaaa!"

I quickly regained my composure and melted the sculpture as quickly as possible. "I will find out who you are," I muttered.

As soon as I was finished, I walked up to the door and opened it. I smiled as I saw Anna standing there. "Anna."

"Elsa! How did your meeting go?"

"It went great. I obtained some beautiful fabric for a couple of sculptures."

Anna's eyes sparkled with excitement. "What kind of fabric?"

"I'm not too sure…but the rolls are on the table."

Anna dashed toward the table and grabbed hold of one. "Ohhh, it's so soft!"

I watched in amusement as Anna started rubbing the fabric all over her face. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Anna nodded enthusiastically. "Very! Hey, I was wondering if you and I could go out somewhere. Just us?"

I smiled warmly at my sister. I understood since we had been away from each other for so long. "Of course."

By the time we had finished talking and engaging in a snowball fight, it was already sundown. The guards standing by calmly said, "Queen Elsa and Princess Anna, it is getting late. We recommend you go inside now."

Anna giggled lightly. "They're like robots."

I laughed with my sister. "I know." I spoke up louder so the guards could hear me. "Yes, I think it is time."

We walked inside the castle with the guards just a few feet behind. Anna yawned.

"Make sure you get plenty of rest tonight, Anna. Tell Kristoff I said goodnight."

Anna gave me a hug. "I will."

I returned my sister's hug and started to walk back to my room.

"Elsa?"

I turned around and faced Anna. "Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Anna."

Anna smiled before turning around and skipping back to her room.

As much as I tried to conceal my sadness, I couldn't fight the lump forming in my throat. I rushed to my room and quickly shut and locked my door.

"Oh, Anna…" I slid down to the floor into a fetal position. "How can you love someone like me…"

Bitter tears streamed down my cheeks.

_You just have to believe, Elsa._

I opened my eyes softly. "Maybe it's true…I just have to believe…"

I started recalling all of the moments I shared with Anna as a child. The times we would play in the snow I created…the sound of her laughter…we had so much fun…and even after all the years I shut her out…she still risked her life to save me…Anna…she was always there…and she'll always be there…

"She…loves me…" I whispered.

I felt myself smiling. I started wiping away the tears. "I believe…" I breathed.

_I'd do it all over again._

"I believe you, Anna!" I heard myself say.

I started dancing around my room in pure bliss. I threw my hand in the air and watched as flurries flew all around my room. I giggled and sighed in relief.

"I should get to bed…"

I turned around to close the curtains…and almost screamed. I covered my mouth and stumbled backwards until I hit the wall.

This…wasn't real…it couldn't be…it was impossible…people don't…_float._

With my free hand, I pointed to the figure floating outside of my window in disbelief.

My window was open slightly to begin with, and suddenly, it spoke.

"Can you…see me?" It asked.

Chapter 5

There was a boy, floating outside of my window and he just asked if I could see him. I felt my heart racing with fear. "Y-yes…" I managed to choke out.

The boy's eyes widened. "Oh…please, don't be afraid!"

"I-I, who-how-what-why..?" I couldn't form any complete sentences. I was in utter shock and confusion.

The boy looked around himself and suddenly placed a hand on my window, creating frost.

I gasped. "Y-you're the one…creating all the frost…"

The boy simply nodded and smiled reassuringly. I watched as he traced the frost with his fingers. He made the shape of a small bird.

I watched in amazement as the bird came to life and flew in my room. It landed on my nightstand and chirped softly. Slowly and shakily, I stopped using the wall as support and managed to take a few steps toward the bird.

But before I could reach out for it, the bird flew back to the floating boy and dissipated into a mix of flurries.

I swallowed and managed to speak clearly. "Who are you?"

The boy looked down at his feet before answering. "My name is Jack."

"Jack? What…what are you?" I didn't know any other way to form the question.

He hesitated for a moment, then suddenly, he smiled and with his staff, he blew a gust of flurries in my direction.

I was about to shout, when the flurries turned into small snowflakes dancing around me. "What?" I couldn't help but smile as the snowflakes continued their little dance.

Jack suddenly stepped into my room. Unconsciously, I took a step back. "I am Jack Frost. The Guardian of Fun and Spirit of Winter."

I was stunned. This…spirit was…not what I expected. I didn't have a very good view of him when he was floating outside, but now that he was in my room cloaked in the soft light illuminating from the 3 candles on my nightstand, I could see his features.

He had ocean blue eyes and silver tinted hair. He wore a faded blue hoody and brown trousers. He lacked shoes and held a staff in his right hand.

His…attractiveness caught me off guard.

"Jack…Frost?"

Jack smirked and threw his staff over his shoulder. "Yes, your Highness."

I placed both of my hands in front of me and tried my best not to be fazed by him. "Mr. Frost, do you realize how much fear you placed upon me with your actions this morning?"

Jack chuckled lightly. "Please, call me Jack. And yes, I was aware. I was having fun, after all."

I felt my cheeks grow hot, but quickly stated, "I figure it was you who created that ice sculpture of me after my meeting as well?"

Jack smiled widely. "Did you like it?"

I hesitated before answering. I wasn't use to talking to somebody…like this. "It was very…unexpected."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Is that a yes…?"

I shook my head and suddenly realized what was happening. "Jack Frost, what is going on? Why are you here?"

Jack's smile disappeared and was replaced with a hurtful look. "Elsa, may I call you Elsa?"

I blinked. "Um, I suppose so."

Jack suddenly threw his head back and laughed loudly. "Jeez! Can you just say 'yes' or 'no'?"

"Shhh! Someone might hear you!" I hissed.

Jack stopped laughing and his face grew hard. "It's not like anyone can see or hear me anyway, your majesty."

I furrowed my brows together. "What…do you mean?"

"Look Elsa, being a…not-well-known spirit like the Easter Bunny or Santa Claus, I kind of got the short end of the stick and…well, not many children believe in me."

I took all of this in. "So…how am I able to see you then…?"

Jack shrugged. "Beats me, your highness." His smiled returned. "But it does feel nice to be seen by someone other than a child."

I thought for a moment. "So…you've been alone most of your life?"

Jack pondered for a moment. "300 years or so?"

"3-300 years? How?"

Jack took a step closer to me. "I'm a spirit, Elsa. I'm immortal."

I looked down at my hands. "That…sounds terrible."

"Eh. I'm not bothered by it. Anyway, I really am sorry for scaring you."

I forced a smile. "Please, don't worry about it. But can you answer my question?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you here?"

Jack suddenly stood my side and started playing with my braid. "Well…apparently, there was a queen here who set an eternal winter upon her kingdom…I was asked to come down here and find out what the matter was."

I gaped at him and quickly took a few steps away from him. "Are you mocking me, Mr. Frost?"

Jack chuckled again. "Maybe."

I smirked and lifted a hand to him. I started created small flurries.

"Elsa?"

I smiled lightly. "How dare you mock a Queen." I threw the flurries in his direction.

Jack quickly reacted and dodged my small attack. "Your majesty, I don't mean to brag, but I have been doing this for a very long time and I am quite confident in my techniques."

I couldn't help but laugh softly. "Very well, I can understand that. But as you can see, everything here in Arendelle is under control. You need not worry. You can tell whoever sent you that everything is okay."

"Yes, your highness."

I yawned. "Well, Mr. Frost, I bid you goodnight." Deep down, I didn't want to send Jack away. I was happy to have met someone so sprightly. But I knew I couldn't form a friendship. This boy was so charismatic. I knew that if I spent more time with him, I would fall.

"Aw, so soon?"

"Yes, Jack. As you can see, I am a Queen with an entire Kingdom to rule. I am a very busy person."

Jack smirked. "Well, I can't argue with that!" Jack suddenly flew out the window.

I was disappointed for a moment before I saw him float back up. I placed a few fingers over my lips to keep from giggling too loud.

"Elsa, can I come back and see you tomorrow?"

My eyes widened slightly. This answer would determine everything for me. Logic was telling me to say no, to tell him to never return. But my heart? "Yes, you may."

Jack smiled and with a wave, he flew away in the distance.

I walked up to my window and heard him shout, "YES!"

I sighed and closed the window and curtains. I felt myself smiling. I had never…felt this way before. I was about to change my clothes when I saw frost on my wall. Scrawled into the frost was the word, 'goodnight'.

I blushed and quickly thawed the message. "I can't believe what just happened."

Chapter 6

I was with Anna and we were building a snowman. We were laughing and the sun was shining. I used my powers to make it snow and I watched as Anna caught snowflakes with her tongue. The sight made me smile. I felt pieces of snow fall into my hair as well. It was cold and wet and felt myself fall into a soft snow pile and start making snow angels. Anna quickly joined me and we laughed together.

"This is amazing!" Anna shouted.

I giggled. "It is," I agreed.

But there was suddenly too much snow. It was beginning to cover my forehead, but I couldn't stop it.

"What?"

Suddenly, my eyes started opening. I was in my bed and shook my head. There had actually been snow on my head. "Wha…" My voice was groggy from just waking up.

"Good morning, your highness!" Jack said as he floated against the ceiling.

My eyes immediately widened. "Ah!" I pulled my comforter over my head to prevent Jack from seeing me.

"Elsa?" Jack asked.

I heard him land on the floor. "Jack, can you please leave?"

"What? Why?" There was no hiding the hurt in his voice.

I answered, "Please, I must attend to my morning rituals!"

"As you wish, your majesty."

I heard Jack disappear out the window. I uncovered myself and walked over to the window. He was nowhere to be seen. I sighed heavily and walked toward the baths.

Once I was safely inside the baths, I started thinking aloud. "Maybe I was too harsh on him…maybe I should have been kinder…"

Once I was finished, I pulled on a silver blue gown adorned with small jewels around the waist and embroidered with intricate patterns along the chest. It had been a gift from the King and Queen of Corona.

I stepped back into my room and saw that my floor had been covered in snow. I wanted to laugh, but restrained myself. Floating next to the painting of the Kingdom was Jack Frost, smiling widely at me.

"Elsa," he greeted.

I did a small bow. "Mr. Frost."

Jack laughed loudly. "I prefer Jack. 'Mr. Frost' makes me sound old."

I couldn't help but giggle at that statement. "Well, you are over 300 years old, Jack."

Jack smirked and he landed directly in front of me. I didn't take a step back in an effort to show he didn't have a big effect on me, when in all reality, he did. "I may be over 300 years old, but I definitely don't _feel _like it." His voice was slightly hard.

I blinked softly. "I am sorry…I can tell this is a topic you are sensitive about. I apologize for making you feel sad."

Jack suddenly smiled and tipped his head to the side. His blue eyes met mine. "No way! I don't get sad. I'm the Guardian of Fun, remember?" To prove his statement, Jack started forming a snowball in his hands. He chuckled mischievously.

My eyes widened. "Jack…?"

Jack raised an eyebrow ever so slightly. "Normally, I allow my opponent to prepare themselves, but seeing how you are…somewhat skilled with ice and snow, I won't give you that luxury."

As much as I wanted to indulge in a snowball fight, I knew I couldn't. I sighed and said, "I apologize, but I must get to my office and get started on my work."

Jack's face fell as he dropped his snowball onto the ground. "Work?"

I nodded. "Yes, Jack. I am a Queen, and since it is just me, I must get to work right away."

Jack sighed heavily and said, "I guess you're right."

With a little bow, I excused myself and started opening my door. "Oh, Jack. If you don't mind, could you please clean up the mess you left behind?"

Jack smiled brightly. "Not a problem!" With a swift of his staff, the snow on the ground had cleared.

I giggled. "Thank you, Jack." I turned and opened the door and was greeted by two of the guards. My heart picked up tempo as I realized Jack was still in my room.

One of the guards spoke. "Your majesty, we are here to escort you to your office."

"Y-yes of course. T-thank you," I stammered. I quickly darted my eyes to my right and noticed Jack floating in the air stifling a laugh.

The second guard asked, "Your highness, are you all right?"

I placed my attention back on the guards in front of me. "Of course," I did my best to reassure them and appear calm, but I couldn't help but think of the fact I had a man in my room laughing at the guards.

The guards looked unconvinced and said, "I see…well we must be on our way now."

I started to follow them and figured Jack would fly out the window and go back to wherever it was he came from but before I could shut my door all the way, he had flown through and was currently floating above the guards with a smirk on his face.

My face flushed and the gust of wind he had made with that swift movement caused the guards to shiver and turn to face me.

I swallowed and said clearly, "I apologize. I left my window open and a breeze blew through."

"I see…" The guard turned to face his comrade. "It was unusually cold, was it not?"

The other guard shrugged and the two continued walking with me, and Jack behind them.

Jack chuckled lightly. "It's kind of fun seeing you all flustered, your majesty."

I said nothing, but a glare at Jack was enough to let him know that I was clearly upset.

Jack's face fell and he walked along side me with his head bowed. He resembled a child after being scolded by his parent. My heart suddenly ached at the sight of him.

In an effort to cheer him up, I subtly and gently threw a spark of flurries on his cheek.

My small effort proved successful when he turned his head to face mine. He had a small smile on his face and his eyes shined with amusement.

In turn, I smiled back and stared into his eyes.

That was when time seemed to stop.

We were just staring into each other's eyes and smiling. The moment was one of innocence and carefreeness. My heart felt warm and I felt my cheeks beginning to redden. The longer we stared, the more light headed I felt. What was going on? Why was I feeling this way? Why couldn't I look away? All of these questions stirred in my mind and it didn't bother me that I didn't have any answers.

Suddenly, it seemed as if the guards disappeared and it was just us. I felt my heart beating faster. Jack continued to smile, but his eyes had grown much softer. Not like the usual ice, but the soft surface of the ocean. Ocean eyes…

Jack's voice pierced the fragile silence. "Elsa…"

I blinked softly and was about to respond, until the guard's voice shattered my dreamlike world.

"Your majesty, we are outside your office."

I sighed with a hint of frustration and confusion. "Thank you very much," I said curtly.

Without a moment's hesitation, I quickly walked in and shut the door.

I noticed Jack didn't follow me in. I was both relived and disappointed. As much as I wanted Jack with me, I knew I needed this time to think. What was happening? And why couldn't I figure it out?


	2. Chapter 7

*Sorry about the way this story is written! I was really tired and didn't fully copy and paste the last part! Well, here's another chapter, hope you enjoy!*

Chapter 7

By the time I had finished my work, the sun was already setting. I blinked. Had I really been in my office all day? I shook my head at myself. I wondered if Anna had been okay without me all day. With a sigh, I stood up and walked to the door. To my surprise, there was a crystal snowflake on the floor. My eyes darted from left to right.

Jack had not visited me at all. I scolded myself for not noticing something like this earlier as I picked up the beautiful object. It was slightly heavier than I had expected and I admired the way it reflected the light back to my bewildered eyes.

"This is beautiful," I murmured to the air.

"It is, isn't it?"

I jumped at the sound of Jack's voice. I turned to face him, I hadn't felt his presence at all. "Jack," I breathed.

Jack smirked lightly at me. "Do you like it?"

I placed my eyes back on the snowflake. "It's…eye catching…"

"You certainly are tough to please, I haven't gotten a straight answer from you yet," Jack chuckled lightly.

I smiled at his demeanor. "I should head back to my room. I've got another long day tomorrow."

At this, Jack slumped dramatically. "Another one? C'mon Elsa…you work too hard."

I opened the doors and saw a guard standing there. He immediately straightened up at the sight of me. "Your majesty."

"I wish to retire for the night. It appears I have lost track of the time."

The guard gave me a little bow. "As you wish, your majesty."

Jack was by my side in an instant. "You talk so funny to the guards, " he noted with a smirk.

I said nothing, but instead gave him a small roll of my eyes.

Once Jack and I were safe inside my room, he turned to me. The humor in his eyes were fading slowly. "Can I ask you something?" he asked.

I felt my heartbeat quicken. I had a feeling I knew his question, but I answered as innocently as possible, "Of course."

Jack looked like he was about to laugh but asked, "What was that thing that happened this morning on the way to your office?"

_Way to cut to the chase, _I told myself. "What thing?" I asked, stalling.

Suddenly without warning, Jack took a step toward me, until we were only inches apart. I stopped breathing. "This," he murmured.

"Umm…" I darted my eyes away from his.

"Well?" he asked patiently.

I quickly took a step away from him and looked into his eyes, defiantly. "It was mere confusion, on my part. I wanted to apologize for glaring at you, but seeing how you are invisible to everyone but me, I knew I couldn't say anything without the guards thinking I was senile. I was just stuck."

The light in Jack's eyes seemed to stop glimmering. "Oh, that's it?"

I nodded. I felt bad about lying to Jack, but in all reality, I didn't have the right answer. I was still processing this.

Jack pointed to the crystal snowflake in my hands. "I was working on that while you were working," he commented.

I smiled. "I, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, had The Guardian of Fun and Spirit of Winter making me such a beautiful present all day? I must say I am honored."

"Flattery will get you nowhere with me, your highness," Jack scoffed.

I giggled lightly and placed the snowflake on my nightstand. I yawned and was about to change into my nightwear before I remembered Jack just a few feet away from me. "Jack?"

He threw his staff over his shoulder. "Elsa?"

"I wish to go to sleep, now."

Jack sighed lightly and floated toward the window. He opened it slightly and turned around to face me. "I guess that means goodnight?"

I nodded. "Yes, Jack."

Jack opened the window all the way this time. "Elsa, do I bother you?"

I blinked at his question. "No, why would you think that?"

"It just…seems like you don't want me around."

"Oh. Well don't think that. It's just…I am a very busy person with lots of things to take care of. I also…don't really know how to talk to others…"

Jack closed the window and walked toward me. "What do you mean?"

I looked up at him with sad eyes. "I've…had a lot of trouble growing up."

Jack suddenly pulled me to the floor with him. He smiled gently. "Tell me about it."

I didn't know where to begin, but I did my best to explain to the guardian what my life was like before I became queen. I wasn't aware of the time, or the tears that I shed during my monologue, but I do remember feeling Jack's arms around me and him whispering, "You are a much stronger woman than what I took you for, Elsa."


End file.
